fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Knew You When
" " is the 1st episode of Season 3, and the 38th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on October 1, 2008. Synopsis Tami gets frustrated when she sees the school's lacking money when it comes to education but not the football team. Tyra is advised that because of her poor freshman grades, she shouldn't try to get into a good college. Smash wishes he was as sure as everyone else about his comeback after his shattered knee. Both Coach and Matt face pressure from the new QB recruit, JD McCoy. While Lyla and Tim differ on their relationship. Plot Tami is arguing with Julie over her wanting to get a job. Coach Taylor has a press conference about the football team and how the loss of Smash is affecting them. Also how Tim went to Mexico and how Matt and Tim are gelling. They also bring up the new Qb recruit, JD McCoy and how he might replace Matt. Coach Taylor says that they aren't replacing Matt. Matt arrives at school with Landry and Tyra. We learn that Landry and Tyra have broken up. They head to the pep rally where Coach Taylor introduces the football team. Buddy tries to get Lyla up for school. She's staying with him while her mom is in Northern California. Lyla says she'll be right out but goes back into her room where Tim is waiting for her. They kiss. Coach Taylor is spending a lot of time training Smash. Smash asks him why and Coach says because he wants him to get into a college and a team. Tami is dealing with her first day as principal. Tim and Lyla are walking down the hall when Tim's rally girl approaches them. She asks if they're together but Tim says that they are just friends. Coach Taylor is at practice when he notices that J.D.'s dad, Joe, is in the stands with Buddy. Tyra meets with Vice Principal Trucks and learns that she doesn't have a chance at applying to state schools because of her GPA. Buddy goes to visit Tami about getting a jumbotron and hands her a check. Tim is at the strip club with Billy. He's talking to him about Lyla and how things are different now that they're at school. Billy tells him that Lyla is using him as a summer fling but Tim doesn't believe that. Smash gets a clean bill of health from Doctor Rabinow but learns that he might not be as fast as he was before the accident. Tyra and Landry calculate what she needs to do to get a 3.0 GPA. Tami opens the floor at a teacher meeting for others to voice their concerns. Teachers speak up about needing new textbooks and buying their own supplies. Coach Taylor calls Matt and Tim over and tells them that they need to get it together or else he's going to replace them. A smoothie truck shows up since J.D.'s dad paid for the team to get smoothie's after practice. Coach Taylor tells Mac to get them off the field. The guys get upset and Coach tells them that if they win the game on Friday then they can have all the smoothies that they want. Tami catches Tyra ditching school and tries to stop her. Tyra is upset because she feels like Tami lied to her about being able to go to a state school. Tami tries to get her to come back but Tyra just keeps on walking. Julie corners Eric before school about her class schedule. He says he isn't going to sign without Tami's approval. Julie keeps begging him and finally, Eric tells her to eat her eggs and he'll look at it. Tim goes to see Smash at the Alamo Freeze. Smash asks him how he likes having Smash's old position and Tim says he'd return to his old position in a heartbeat. That he hates being reminded that he isn't Smash. Smash tells him that the doctor told him that he's not going to get faster. Tim is flirting with a girl in the hallway when Lyla catches him and tells the girl to back off. Tim tells her that she doesn't take him seriously and Lyla replies that how is she supposed to take him seriously if he doesn't even take himself seriously. Joe shows up at Coach Taylor's office and apologizes about the smoothie truck by giving him a bottle of scotch and cigars. Coach Taylor tells him that he can't take that. Joe says that Matt is average and that JD is the real deal. He wants him mentored by a great coach like Coach Taylor. Tami gets home late because she stayed at school making copies of the budget for staff. Tami notices Julie's schedule and doesn't like what she sees because she wasn't supposed to be in Muniz's class. Eric tells Julie that she isn't going to get a car until she's 25. Tyra and Landry watch as Billy asks Mindy to marry him. She says yes. Tyra goes to see Tami in the middle of the night. She tells Tami that she doesn't want to end up like her sister and that she'd do anything to go to college. She asks Tami for help in getting into college. Tami invites her inside. Smash goes to see Coach Taylor and tells him that he's not going to try and get a scholarship anymore. That he needs to start living his life as Brian because he's never going to be Smash again. Tyra goes to see the vice principal and tells him that he can't tell her she can't get into college until she doesn't get accepted and that she's going to be running for student council. Tami goes and apologizes to Eric about Julie's schedule. She realizes that the football team has new computers and air conditioning, something that the rest of the school lacks. Tim and Matt do great at the football game that night. Coach Taylor puts in J.D. and takes Matt out. Matt watches from the sidelines as JD does a great job passing the ball. Afterward, they all head to Buddy's car dealership and celebrate. Tami talks to Buddy and tells him that they can't do the jumbotron because she needs to use the money for other things for the school. Tim tells Lyla that he's okay if she doesn't want to tell anyone about them. In response, Lyla grabs Tim and kisses him in front of everyone. Buddy puts on a video of great moments of the Dillon Panthers. One of the moments is of Smash scoring. This prompts Coach Taylor to go pick up Smash from work and take him to play badminton. Coach Taylor tells him that he can work at the Alamo Freeze but don't tell him that he doesn't want to play football. Smash says that he does want to play football but he can't. Coach Taylor tells him that if he wants it he'll help him get into college and play football. Before he leaves he tells Smash that it's there waiting for him but he can't want it for him. Quotes Tim: Uh, two things. Thank you, for kind of kicking my ass in gear, cause I know I needed it. And I kind of owe tonight to you. And two, I'm okay if you don't tell anyone about us. As long as this works with you. Billy: You're a rebound from Jesus. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes